Worn Out Reasons
by Imperial Mint
Summary: With his relationship with Sanji fading into obligation, Ace meets Marco at the post office. Their encounter leads to some harsh realisations, and Ace must decide to choose between his first love or a future of unknown possibilities. Ace/Marco


**Pairings:** Ace/Sanji, brief Ace/Law. End pairings: Ace/Marco, Sanji/Zoro.  
 **Notes:** Mentions of thoughts of infidelity, though no actual cheating.  
If you're looking for a mini fanmix, these songs helped influence this story: Shiver - LucyRose | Age - Lianne La Havas | Mend this Love - Vaults | Changing of the Seasons - Two Door Cinema Club

 **.**

It was a nice day, was Ace's first thought as he woke up. It was the weekend, and there was no extra work to be done, for once, and Ace grinned as he rolled over, making to throw an arm over Sanji's middle and pull him close and-

His arm landed on empty covers. They were wrinkled, a glass of half-drunk water on the bedside table, but not warm. Sanji had been here, but not recently. Ace sighed, good mood disintegrating into a jumbled mess, and he lay still, not thinking much of anything at all, trying to listen out for any movement around the flat. He couldn't hear anything. Sanji was probably gone already.

With a deep breath, Ace got out of bed, grabbed comfy clothing, and headed for a shower. He continued not to think very much, wondering what food they had and whether they had any of Sanji's cooking tucked in the fridge in old takeaway dressed quickly, stomach rumbling defiantly.

There were no leftovers, so Ace settled for fried eggs and toast, sitting down at the kitchen counter. He picked up a newspaper that was lying around, a local one, and saw a few pen marks circling some of the restaurant advertisements. Ace smiled fondly. It was Sanji's way of saying he wanted to visit the restaurants, though he usually made some mention to Ace when circling them. They tended to go out together, though Ace knew Sanji took his friends too. Perhaps these were more friend restaurants than boyfriend ones, and Ace was actually quite alright with that.

When was the last time they had gone out for a date anyway? They'd reached that point in their relationship where dressing up and going out seemed a bit overkill, and Sanji spent all day in a restaurant. They did other things. Sometimes.

Ace set the paper down, noticing something that wasn't a restaurant circled. It was a play, something to do with samurais and feudal Japan that Ace really had no interest in, and he hoped that was something Sanji was going to see with his friends. Ace hadn't even known that Sanji liked that sort of thing, but he supposed it was good to try new things.

Setting his empty plate in the dishwasher and tipping the remains of his coffee into the sink, Ace moved to the sofa and spent a while flicking absently through the channels, nothing catching his interest. His phone chimed with a text around lunchtime, but Ace ignored it, forgot completely, then remembered as he was contemplating making some toast over an hour later.

 _On night shift, be back late. Couldn't pick up package, sorry, can you? They'll send it back otherwise :( See you later x_

Ace groaned, remembering the package they'd both missed. Sanji had tried to get it redelivered, but apparently that couldn't be done for this package, and he'd promised to pick it up. For whatever reason, he hadn't been able to, and now Ace had to trek to the post office and get it himself. It wasn't even his package, but a kitchen knife Sanji had ordered a few weeks back when he visited a new knife maker, half the country away. Ace had actually enjoyed that mini-holiday they'd taken. He remembered that they'd both been happy, had even taken some wine down to the beach and watched the sunset. It had been very... peaceful.

He changed, frowning at his lazy day being interrupted, but he didn't actually care too much. It felt good to get out, and Ace shot off a reply as he locked the door.

 _On my way now! Don't wear yourself out too much, I'll have a glass of something waiting for you on the counter ;) x_

He tucked his phone into his jacket pocket, and then Ace was off. His phone vibrated as he stepped onto the street, and Ace looked at the text, rolling his eyes and smiling tightly.

 _Been conscripted for the earlier shift, just gonna stay here for the night. Come in for breakfast, and I'll make you something special x_

His stomach rumbled pathetically, and Ace knew he'd have to stop off somewhere to get some food. He'd battle the post office queue first though, and took one last glance at the text from Sanji, putting his phone away with a sigh. The restaurant wasn't that far from their house, but Sanji had been taking a lot more double shifts, both open restaurant and daily prep, lately and staying there. He'd said Zeff's old age and his own aching feet were reasons why, but sometimes Ace thought he just wanted to get out of the flat without hurting Ace's feelings.

The post office queue was, as always, lengthy. There was nothing Ace could do to avoid it either, and he glared at the people in the queue who could clearly use the self-service machines. Selfish twats, Ace thought, and he stood in line for 20 minutes, drifting out of food-related daydreams. He was called to desk number 8 finally, apologising as he bumped into the man at desk 7 as he took a despairing step back, the woman at the counter redirecting him to another desk. Ace gave him an apologetic smile. Poor bastard, had to go and wait in this line only to be shipped off somewhere else. It had happened to Ace many times, and he really did feel sorry as he watched the man head over to desk number 1.

"Hi," Ace said as he reached the counter, and an unimpressed man looked back at him through the window. "I have a package?"

After handing over his failed delivery card, Ace had ten minutes of the most unhelpful postal worker trying to locate his package. Then there were three minutes of paperwork that apparently needed filling out (not to mention a handling fee - and Ace had been determined to say something until he realised he just needed to escape the grey, miserable post office, and handed the money over easily), before he could finally take Sanji's knife and see sunlight again. He headed quickly for the door, lest there were more forms to fill out, and held it open as he heard someone close behind.

"Thanks," the stranger said, and Ace nodded towards the man who had been relocated to desk 1.

"No problem," he replied, and Ace looked around, searching for the closest cafe he could grab a decent lunch at. "I swear I've had them shuffle me between all the desks before. I eventually gave up and got a friend to sort it out for me," he continued, though Ace wasn't sure why he felt the need to.

The man looked surprised for a moment, and Ace thought maybe he should just smile and walk on, conversation over.

"I consider today a victory," the stranger said, smiling and leaning a little closer to Ace. Ace could smell his cologne, a light fragrance that reminded Ace of the ocean in a strange way, and noticed the spark of interest in his blue eyes. He leant in too, intrigued by this stranger. "I've been trying to get them to give me this form for weeks. They swear it's only available online, but a colleague of mine got it from her local, so I knew they still did it."

The man nodded, pulling a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

"Took me shuffling to another desk, but I finally got it!" He looked so proud of himself that Ace joined in his soft laughter, shoulders pressed together as if they were schoolboys skipping class.

"I'm Ace," Ace said, offering his hand. The man nodded, taking Ace's hand softly. His skin was warm and smooth, grip firm as he shook Ace's hand. There were no rings on his fingers and no tan line either.

"Marco," he replied, glancing around them. "I don't make a habit about asking people out for lunch, but would you like to grab a sandwich or something?" Marco let go of Ace's hand, and Ace frowned a little. It wasn't as if he had anything else to do aside from flick through crap tv shows. He nodded, and Marco led them to a small coffee shop, promising Ace the best sandwiches in town.

He hadn't been lying either. Ace wolfed down his food, ignoring Marco's slightly shell-shocked look. They'd not stopped talking side they sat down, and it was four drinks later that they realised the patrons had all changed, even some of the staff. Even so, Ace couldn't bring himself to regret it.

Marco worked for - or rather co-owned - a small legal firm, Ace learnt. He took all kinds of cases, though his favourite were the cases where someone terrible got their comeuppance (and, Marco had admitted in a quiet voice, those were actually few and far between). Ace learnt that Marco tended towards herbal teas, stating he drank too much coffee at work, and he also learnt that Marco had a passionate hatred for tomatoes in sandwiches,

"It's just not natural," he'd muttered, picking his tomatoes out and pushing them to the edge of his plate.

"Can I have them?" Ace had asked, and Marco looked at him as if he was the greatest thing since sliced bread, gently placing the tomatoes onto Ace's plate.

Ace found himself telling Marco about his own job, how he worked in the social sector, helping children in foster care. Over a small pastry, Ace confided that he didn't always tell people what he did, on account of them not actually understanding how the social care system worked. Many thought kids could be shipped off to homes and 'fixed', and that was that, and many had told Ace of the many failures his career caused children they'd heard stories about.

"It's hard," Ace said, and Marco listened closely, inclining his head with wide eyes, taking in every single word. "I mean, I've never even talked to any of the children whose cases I work on, that's just not my area. They seem to think I can magically help every kid. I want to, but I can't change the system, even if the system isn't perfect for everyone."

Marco had nodded sympathetically. Usually people told Ace he was being ridiculous, and while Sanji listened, even he nodded and hummed along in a way that showed he wasn't paying attention, just wanted Ace to stop talking. Marco, on the other hand, listened, even asked questions. He even went so far as to admit that he'd been part of the foster system, and understood Ace's position - though he'd said it took him a long time to realise that the system couldn't fix every problem he had.

"I used to be angry at everything," Marco said, sipping some fancy tea blend of dried fruits, "but I grew up and I use that anger in the count room now. I win cases rather than scream at my family." He gave a regretful smile, and Ace reached across the table, taking Marco's hand.

It was an innocent touch, Ace said to himself. It was a comforting gesture to a new friend, one who had opened up to Ace. He needed some reassurance, and Ace was there to give it to him. It didn't mean anything.

"I was a moody sod when I was younger," Ace said, drawing his hand back slowly, turning his attention to his coffee instead, trying not to think about Marco's warm skin. "I think I wanted attention, and things got better when I met my brothers." Marco nodded, and Ace knew he understood without question. There were certain dips in words or intones that made fellow The System kids understand each other. Marco already knew Ace's brothers weren't by blood.

"Of course, then I realised I was gay and that was an entirely different can of worms!" It was a test, but Marco laughed with him, eyes crinkling as he shook his head. He was older, Ace realised, probably had at least fifteen, twenty years on Ace's 24. It was refreshing. Everyone Ace knew was either just about his age, younger, or a colleague he barely spoke to. So far, Marco didn't have a box, and Ace was afraid what box he'd fall into.

It was nice though. Not the kind of nice that had become his relationship with Sanji - that was the kind of nice where two people just knew what the other wanted, didn't have to ask questions or have long conversations. With Sanji, Ace had said it all, and that was that. If they were both home, they'd have dinner, watch someone on tv then head to bed, probably a handful of words exchanged.

Marco wasn't like that. He was the kind of nice that burrowed under Ace's skin. He was the type of nice that wrapped around exciting and possibility, the kind of nice that made Ace want to see him again, learn everything that sat behind those blue eyes and-

Ace swallowed thickly. What was he doing? It was one thing to meet with a friend for lunch, but Ace didn't think Marco fit into the friend box. Or at least just in the friend box. He had Sanji. It was Sanji's knife that was the reason Ace was at the post office in the first place. It was his and Sanji's home he was returning to, sleeping in his and Sanji's bed, doing everything the Ace-and-Sanji way as he had been for the past God knows how many years. Even if his relationship with Sanji was slowing (maturing, Ace corrected, they weren't desperate, horny teenagers anymore and things were bound to slow down in every aspect), he loved Sanji and would never do anything to hurt him.

So Ace had to be brave.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way," he started, and Marco sat up straighter, poker face in place - and oh dear, Ace thought, he was absolutely gorgeous with his blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. He was teenaged Ace's idea of a wet dream, and if Ace had been unattached then there was no doubt what he would have wanted to do with Marco.

But he was attached and not about to blow that for a quick fuck.

"I just want to make sure we're on the same field." Ace smiled, though he was sure it came off more Stepford wife than natural. "I'm in a relationship, so..." He trailed off, as Marco's shoulders dipped slightly.

"I won't deny I think you're attractive," Marco said, and Ace's heart hammered in his chest. He felt a flush rise to his cheeks, and he was stuck staring as Marco shrugged. "If you were single, I would be I tempted," he continued, and Ace felt his stomach drop.

"I not going to do anything," Marco hurried on, and Ace let out the breath he'd been holding. "Unless you'd prefer not to, I'd still like to be friends. I've enjoyed your company," Marco said, and Ace could tell he was being completely honest, a novel concept these days.

What was the harm in having a friend though? Sanji was always telling him he needed more friends and here was a great one. Ace could learn a lot from Marco, and Marco seemed to genuinely like him.

"No, no," Ace said, smiling. "I'm loving your company," he said.

And that was the problem, really.

 **.**

Breakfast the following morning was nice. Sanji had promised a delight, and he served it wonderfully, pressed against Ace's side at a table in the corner. They laughed as Sanji recalled some mishaps in the kitchen, and Ace spent most of his meal with his arm around Sanji's shoulders, being fed small morsels.

"I need to stop by the butchers on the way home," Sanji said as a waitress came to take their plates. She smiled widely at them, and Ace couldn't help but grin back.

"I need something to try my new knife on," he said, and kissed Ace's cheek. "Thank you for picking it up."

Ace was about to say he'd enjoyed it, about to tell Sanji all about his new friend, but something made him pause.

"It was no problem," he said instead, an uneasy feeling settling around the piles of eggs and toast he'd been fed.

"Let me grab my things then," Sanji said, and it was a short while later that they were making their way towards the butchers, Sanji explaining possibilities for lunch and dinner.

When he thought about it, food was all they really talked about anymore. Ace frowned as Sanji ducked into the butchers. He paused, calling that he wanted to pick up the papers and would be in the newsagents' next door, and the tight feeling in his stomach relaxed slightly. Ace bit the inside of his cheek as he grabbed both the local and national papers, splurging on a chocolate bar when he got to the counter, and then stood outside the butchers, waiting.

There was someone walking down the street, hands shoved in the pockets of their coat and surly look in their face, and Ace smiled, waving. It was one of Luffy's friends, one Ace hadn't seen too much of, but enough that he'd be rude not to say hi.

"Hey!" he called, and Zoro looked at him, clearly surprised that he'd been spoken to.

"Oh," he said, and Ace wondered if he'd ever received a more miserable reaction before. "Sorry, hi, in my own world."

He spoke curtly, as if he wanted his meeting with Ace to be over, and Ace wondered if he'd ever accidentally offended Zoro. He couldn't think of anything, but maybe he'd said something and... Well, it wasn't really Ace's problem.

"I'm just waiting for Sanji," Ace explained, moving an arm to gesture at the shop behind them. "You know what he's like when he gets a new kitchen tool." He laughed, had to force it, and it only served to put a frown on Zoro's face.

"Sure," he said, looking away, and Ace knew he was looking for a chance to escape. Just as Zoro opened his mouth - no doubt with an excuse to leave - the door to the butchers opened, bell tinkling merrily as Sanji stepped onto the street.

"So I was thinking for lunch-" he paused. "Zoro!" he said quickly, and Ace didn't miss the way his eyes lit up.

"I was just going," Zoro said gruffly, and walked on, nodding to Ace, just within the boundaries of politeness. Sanji stood with his mouth open slightly, worry lines on his forehead, and Ace held the papers up, smile tight.

"Was he the one you said didn't like you a while back?" Ace asked gently, turning to walk the opposite way to Zoro. He remembered Sanji saying something weeks, months, maybe years ago for all Ace could remember.

"He..." Sanji trailed off, rustling his bag as he walked. He sighed, shoulders stooping, and took a half-step away from Ace. "Yeah, something like that," he said quietly.

Ace had the feeling it wasn't like that at all, and the rest of their walk home was silent.

 **.**

He hadn't exactly planned on meeting up with Marco, though they'd been texting frequently enough that it wasn't weird when Ace suggested they did, and then they met every week or so. On this particular day, it was about a month and a half since they'd met, he'd had a trying day at work, and Marco had been the one to hear his troubles (Sanji had the day off, Ace didn't want to bother him on his downtime). It had been a logical step to ask Marco if he fancied a pint and pub dinner. Marco had replied quickly, and Ace's day ended better than it had started.

"So then I turn around, expecting Sabo to jump out or something," Ace said, empty plates long collected and what had to be a sixth pint before him. "But there was nothing there, and I swear to you that's the time I saw a ghost."

Marco shook his head, sipping his own pint. He didn't give a scathing reply like Sanji always did, he didn't change the subject or ridicule Ace, even if Sanji did always mean it in good humour.

"One of my brothers swears his car is haunted," Marco said with a smile, and he was just so easy to talk to.

Marco had experienced life. He wasn't afraid to stand up for what he believed in, and they had disagreed on a few things. Their disagreements had still been nice though, filling Ace with exhilaration rather than annoyance. Marco wasn't perfect, but he didn't make Ace feel wrong for having a different opinion.

"Thanks for meeting me," Ace said during a lull in conversation. He knew Marco lived a fair distance away, and while getting here wouldn't have been too much trouble, it was still nice that he had come.

"It's my pleasure," Marco said, shrugging his shoulders, and Ace knew at once they were treading a dangerous path. It wouldn't take much, not at all, for Ace to slip and fall into Marco's arms.

It wasn't that Marco was trying to get with him or anything. In fact, Marco had been incredibly hands off and distant in that respect, but Ace knew if he pushed, if he convinced himself he could get away with it, they would inevitable fall together. Secretly, it was what Ace wanted.

He wanted Marco, wanted to kiss him, hold him, wrap his arms and legs around him and fuck him senseless. He wanted Marco to do the same too, and, perhaps more terrifyingly, he wanted Marco to cook them breakfast, wanted to go for long walks to nowhere with Marco, wanted to stand in post office queues with him for hours on end, collecting packages they'd missed delivery for because they'd been too wrapped up in each other.

"Things aren't great," he said, looking down t his drink. He felt Marco shuffle in concern, and shot him a smile. "With my partner. We... I don't know."

Ace frowned. He didn't want to talk about Sanji with Marco, but who else could he talk about it with? And dear lord, Marco was so nice and good, and he simply nodded for Ace to continue. Ace was a terrible person.

"We barely see each other anymore, and I think we're dancing around it." Ace said. And suddenly the words were harder to say than he'd thought; Of course he'd seen the signs and said it to himself, but actually admitting that him and Sanji were destined to end was something else entirely. Ace wasn't sure he was ready.

"I was in love a long time ago," Marco said. And Ace looked at him with wide eyes, soaking in his words. "We weren't great for each other, and I think we only stuck together that long because the world was scary, and we were afraid."

Marco sipped his drink, and Ace felt a moment of clarity. That was how he felt with Sanji.

"I wouldn't say I wasted my time, but I do know that we held each other back. It's part of who I am, so I don't regret how we were, but I look back now and all I can remember is the weeks I spent just waiting for things to end, not knowing where we stood." Marco looked at Ace, and he knew this was advice he had to decide whether to take or not. Marco wasn't pushing him, but there was little reason for Ace to ignore his words. They made sense, and Ace nodded slowly.

"I know," he admitted, and he'd known for a while now. How many months had it been since Ace had stopped feeling the house he shared with Sanji was home? How many months had it been since he'd started feeling a little relieved Sanji would not be back, just so they didn't have to go through the motions of a conversation. How many months had Ace been deluding himself, convinced this was the natural flow of a mature relationship rather than the gently ending of one.

"I think he feels guilty," Ace found himself admitting, in a strange voice that spoke of thoughts he didn't want to share. "He wouldn't do anything, I know that for sure, but I think he's thought about it," Ace said, not adding on the like I have, as he wanted to. Marco just nodded, fingers tapping his glass in thought.

"Maybe there is someone, but he is conflicted," he offered, and Ace shrugged, remembering a handful of stilted meetings he'd had with Luffy's friend Zoro, and how his gaze always lingered sadly on Sanji's back.

"I'm being selfish," Ace said suddenly, and he was. He and Sanji had been over for months now, they were both just hanging on ridiculously. Sanji had someone who liked him, as did Ace. He smiled meekly at Marco, making a quick change of subject, and that was how Ace decided he needed to break up with Sanji.

Or rather, Ace realised he needed to let go of his fear and selfishness for the both of them. There hadn't been a Sanji and Ace for a long while, and they'd both wasted enough time. Ace could do this, he thought, as Marco launched into a story about a time he'd babysat for nieces and nephews, and they'd made him play pirates.

Sanji might have someone waiting for him in Zoro, and Ace might have Marco.

 **.**

The thing about break ups, though, was that they didn't happen easily. Ace had spoken Sanji's name and caught his attention, so many times but the words had stuck in his mouth, jaw refusing to move, and he'd ended up asking about food instead, or about Sanji's plans. Never the truth, and Ace felt dirty for it.

He'd made a promise to himself too. Ace wouldn't see Marco again until he'd broken up with Sanji. It was an incentive, he told himself, though he mainly didn't want to see the sympathy he knew would lie in Marco's eyes. He'd already been through this, and while Ace knew what he needed to do, he was still a coward at heart.

Though they hadn't realised it, Sanji and Ace had been dancing around each other, avoiding each other really, for months. Ace had never really thought about it, but now he was actively trying not to see Sanji, he felt awful. Ace knew it needed to happen soon, and courage swelled in his chest. Tonight then, he thought. No more evasions or tricks. Tonight.

Ace moved through the house, to the bedroom, where his phone was on charge. It was the weekend, a gloomy Saturday, and Sanji had worked the morning prep shift. He'd be home tonight, he'd promised, but there was so much time between now and tonight. Ace flopped onto the bed, considering sending Marco a text to say tonight would be the night, but he didn't. Marco wasn't his relationship counsellor after all. Ace wasn't about to jump into bed or even a relationship with Marco after breaking up with Sanji. He was just... Ace sighed. What wasn't Marco?

It was a few months they'd know each other now, and Marco was one of the few (read only) friends he had who wasn't connected to the mass his brother had accumulated. That meant he wasn't linked to Sanji, and if this entire thing blew up ridiculously, Marco would remain his friend, not be forced to pick sides as Ace knew some of the others might. He was also smart, funny, kind, and Ace thought that, in time, Marco was someone he could grow old with, happily in love.

That was a traitorous thought that had grown after Marco had been frank during their first meeting. Since then, he'd never indicated once that he was interested, and Marco had certainly never told him to break up with Sanji. He'd offered advice once, then merely listened whenever Ace needed him to, the very image of a caring friend.

Ace stretched out on the bed, rubbing his thigh absent mindedly, fingers curling, seeking something more. Even if Marco was getting on with his own life and had come to the realisation he wasn't attracted to Ace, Ace still felt something. His cock stirred, and Ace lounged back into the pillows, slipping a hand into his trousers and gently smoothing over hardening flesh.

The first time he'd done this, he'd convinced himself the blond man he was imagining was Sanji, just... when they were a little older. Of course, the similarities had ended pretty quickly, and Ace had soon been full of thoughts only of Marco. He imagined what Marco's hand felt like, wrapped around his dick, Marco's body flushed against his own, Marco doing wonderful things to him.

They'd start off slowly, Ace pushing his hips upwards as Marco's fingers gently stroked him, cock hardening as he groaned. Marco's touch would be feather-light, only a sampling of what was to come, Ace thought, gripping his cock a little more firmly. His balls tightened as he imagined Marco skimming his fingers over them, rolling them in his palm, massaging them, pressing the skin behind them, his other hand spreading Ace's precome over the head of his cock.

Ace's breath hitched as he pushed his trousers down, cock springing free to rest against his lower abdomen. He thought of how Marco would tentatively lower his head, kissing Ace first before he took Ace's cock in his mouth, moaning around it as if it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Marco's cheeks would holllow, and he'd move up and down, one hand holding Ace's hips still firmly, pinning him, the other slicked and curving into his hole, just gently brushing his prostate.

He'd become a mess for Marco, Ace knew. He'd let Marco spread him open, fill him first with his fingers, then his cock. Ace groaned as he thrust his hips, imagining Marco's weight on top of him, pushing into him, moaning in his ear. That was what Ace wanted, wanted to be filled by Marco and Marco alone, and he imagined how Marco would look when he came. He'd look a little lost, entirely blown away. His eyes would be wild, but they were only for Ace, and he'd whisper something both parts dirty and sweet, and then-

Ace jerked, come coating his hand. He took a deep breath and let it out shakily, unease creeping in after elation, and while he felt amazing, sated in ways he knew Sanji could never provide, he was also conscious he was betraying Sanji. Tonight, he reminded himself, and then he was free to fantasise about whomever he wanted.

The clock on the bedside table ticked away as Ace lay there. He pulled his trousers up and wiped away all the come he could - he'd need to change his top before talking to Sanji courtesy of a streak of come - and lay staring at the ceiling, thinking about him and Sanji.

While Ace wouldn't say it was typical they'd got together, it was true that they probably would never have considered each other under different circumstances. Ace was two years older, and had been one of the few openly and unafraid gay kids at the school. Sanji had been Luffy's friend, and when he'd needed questions answered, Ace had been the one he'd turned to, secretly elated someone was looking up to him. And, well, maybe they should have kept their relationship as drunken fumbling and a few awkward nights of sex scattered throughout the years, but a relationship had seemed the right thing to do.

That wasn't to say he didn't love Sanji. They'd been friends at least for ten years now, in a relationship for about six of those. They'd known each other even longer, and Ace really did love Sanji, always would. Only...

Ace rolled over, grabbing the edge of the duvet and burying his head in the covers. He stayed there for a while, until his stomach rumbled, and he knew Sanji would be home soon. He cleaned up, making some toast and grabbing water, before staking out in front of the tv, hardly noticing the cartoon he'd flicked to, waiting only for the door to open.

Ace was just about to start pacing when the door did open. Sanji looked tired, flushed from the autumn cold, and he gave a quick nod to Ace as he entered.

"It's cold," he muttered, in a voice that very much said he didn't want to talk. It only bolstered Ace's determination, and he stood, Stomach twisting into knots.

"What?" Sanji asked, raising an eyebrow. When Ace didn't speak, his voice shifted to concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Ace said, and once the first word had slipped, the rest followed. "What are we doing? Why are we just pretending?"

A shocked look crossed Sanji's face before he darkened, shaking his head and looking down. In his hands were his keys, and they rattled as he bit his bottom lip.

"I don't know," he replied quietly, that that was the moment Ace knew for sure that they were over. If Sanji wasn't fighting for them, that was it.

"We need to accept this is the end," Ace said, his words more brave than he felt. Sanji looked at him dejectedly, shoulders slumped, and Ace nodded to the sofa glumly. Sanji sat beside him, after collecting two beers from the fridge, and they sat in silence for a while.

"I never expected it to end like this," Sanji admitted, and Ace lifted his bottle to his lips, humming in agreement. He felt lighter than he had in ages, though incredibly sad too.

"I didn't think it would end," Ace muttered, turning to Sanji with a half-smile. "I think that was the problem. We tied ourselves together and assumed that was it."

Sanji's gaze was watery, but he nodded. He had dark circles under his eyes, and there were lines ace had never noticed before on his face. This relationship had taken its toll, and they had both been too stubborn to admit it.

"I love you," Sanji said, shrugging his shoulders, as if in apology. "I think I always will, but I can't... I don't want this." He waved his hand around them, as while it stung a little, Ace understood.

"Yeah," he said quietly, a little desperation catching his breath as he realised he'd really just let Sanji go. This was it, it was over now. "I'll miss you, but i need to stop forcing myself into something I don't want to be a part of anymore."

Break ups hurt, no matter how amicably they took place, and Sanji flinched at his words. He drained his beer and sighed.

"Will you hold me tonight?" he asked softly, as if afraid Ace might reject him. Instead, the request was everything Ace wanted and needed, and he let Sanji lead them to his bed. They changed clothes, both wearing more than they usually would, and Ace slid his arms around Sanji, nose burrowed in Sanji's hair and hands entwined.

"You were my first everything," Sanji said, and Ace hummed. Sanji was as much his first too, and he said so softly, afraid anything loud would break the calm they had formed between them.

"There's the first problem then," Sanji muttered, fingers smoothing over the back of Ace's hand. It was an intimate gesture, but it did nothing to arouse Ace.

"You have other firsts you'll get to share," Ace said, smiling. It hurt to think about Sanji with someone else, but Ace wouldn't keep him. That ache would soothe soon enough, with time and distance. He thought of Zoro, and wondered if anything would come of it. It wasn't his place, though, just as it wasn't Sanji's place to hear of Marco, and he remained silent.

"We'll sell this place?" Ace asked into the darkness, though he didn't really need to. They'd keep it until their contract allowed them to leave, but the flat had stopped being a home months ago. Ace would move in with one of his brothers, and Sanji said he'd head over to the restaurant for a while.

Ace wasn't sure how long they stayed there in silence for, but at some point Sanji stopped stroking his hand. Never had anyone so close felt more far away in Ace's life, and he exhaled slowly, closing his eyes to fight the sudden sting of tears.

"Thank you," he whispered into Sanji's hair. Whether Sanji was still awake or not to hear, Ace didn't know, and there was no reply.

 **.**

Life didn't change dramatically after that. Or rather, it did, but only when Ace found his mind wandering.

Two days after the break up, two days since Sanji had left quietly in the morning, while Ace had been eyeing all the things he'd circled in the paper, Ace had gathered a bag of essentials and knocked on Sabo's door. He'd opened the door with a frown, smiling as soon as he saw Ace, but paused as he noted the big rucksack on Ace's back.

"Trouble in paradise?" he murmured, and Ace shoved past him, making for the kettle.

"We decided to end it," Ace said lightly, though the concept of life without Sanji was still alien and raw. "Things haven't been great lately and-" he broke off as Sabo pulled him into a hug, muttering something about his stupid big brother and why hadn't he told him before, and Ace felt the pain in his chest lift just a little.

It was the week after he'd arrived at Sabo's that he wondered what to do. He hadn't been looking for places to live just yet - truth be told he wanted gone of his and Sanji's place first - and while he knew Sabo would put him up forever if he asked, Ace also wanted something new. Something fresh that was his. He'd never really had that, after all. After graduating, he hadn't had enough money to get his own place, so moving in with the boyfriend had been as practical as it was exciting.

Now, however, Ace was 24 and had a bit saved up, enough to put a down payment and first few months rent in somewhere. He could move closer to work. He could move somewhere nice, where they allowed pets. He could get a parrot.

"Why a parrot?" Marco asked on Friday night, glancing away from where he was frying something. It smelt heavenly, and Ace sat at the kitchen table, looking down at the canal that ran by Marco's house.

"I like parrots," Ace said. "Cats have never liked me, dogs are too much work, but a parrot seems right. They're smart and need lots of looking after, but they don't need walks or anything. I think I'd suit a parrot."

Marco stirred whatever he was cooking and checked some other pans, smiling as he brushed his hands off and turned to Ace.

"I think it would be a great idea. I'd like a pet myself, but it wouldn't be fair to whatever I got," Marco said, shrugging. Ace knew he tended to work odd hours, depending on his caseload. Some days he'd only be on for a few hours, others he'd be staying for more than one night. It wasn't fair for an animal, no.

"At least you get ducks," Ace said, pointing out to the ducks squabbling on the canal. Marco muttered something about them being the spawn of satan, and then Ace found himself presented with the most delicious meal he'd had in a long while. Probably since Sanji had tested his new knife, and a cold stab of something passed through Ace. He plastered on a smile, but Marco just looked at him, and it fell.

"It's okay to miss him," Marco said, moving to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and glasses. "I still get pangs for my first proper relationship too, it doesn't hurt anymore, but there's always part of me that wonders if I should have stayed."

He poured the wine, and Ace felt okay enough to pick up his cutlery, slice into his chicken and eat. It wasn't Sanji's level of cooking (though, to be honest, no one was on his level), but it was delicious, and the unease in Ace's stomach faded with each bite he took.

"Love, or even just relationships, aren't as simple as tv and films show them. People can't just cut connections like that. We can compartmentalise to a degree, make a good show of moving on, but we can't deny the relationships we did form." Marco took a sip of wine. "It doesn't matter how they ended."

Ace raised his glass, chiming it with Marco. Ace would probably have fallen apart by now without him, and he smiled fondly, part of him aching to stretch his legs and rub against Marco, to kiss him and, absurdly, feed him, sit doing nothing with him- small, domestic things. Marco had always been more than a passing interest to Ace, and he didn't want to act now, in fear of ruining something because he wasn't ready.

"Thanks," he said, and then pressed Marco for the latest saga of his brother's battle against his car ghost. Marco rolled his eyes, swallowing his mouthful, before informing Ace that it wasn't a ghost anymore, but a demon.

Ace wondered if the feeling he got as Marco pulled out the spare bedding for the sofa was what love was supposed to feel like. With Sanji, everything had been safe and slow. It had been what was expected, and Ace had enjoyed every moment with a slow certainty. It had felt right, but now, laying on Marco's sofa with the scent of his laundry detergent around him, Ace wondered if he'd ever know what love was.

Ace left after lunch the next day, well rested. Marco had forced him to watch a handful of episodes of a law show, pointing out all the inaccuracies with a shake of his head.

"If they did that in real life, they'd be fired," Marco said, and Ace laughed as the character on screen broke in somewhere to gain evidence. Marco heaved a heavy sigh, and Ace shuffled closer, feeling like a teenager trying to sneak their arm around their date.

Ace knew Marco would probably give something between them a go if he asked. He would also remain just a friend unless Ace did something, and Ace knew there was a possibility friends were all they'd ever be. He's only just got out of a long term relationship, though, and while being with Marco was what Ace wanted relationship wise... he needed to realise himself first. Being with Sanji had been wonderful, but Ace had been young when they'd started. He was a different person now to who he was then, and Ace needed to be happy with himself as much as he could be before he settled into another was what was going to work for him, though he knew other people didn't always work like that.

It was winter when he saw Sanji again, almost two months after they'd broken up. It wasn't long after Ace had moved into his new flat (closer to work, closer to the town centre and pricier, but he'd gotten his half of the deposit on his and Sanji's place back, and he could afford it) and he'd been in an amicable mood when Luffy had told him he was going out for someone's birthday.

"So you're coming too," he'd said simply, grinning as he stood on Ace's new bed, having just checked how bouncy it was.

"Won't it be a bit awkward?" Ace said, and Luffy sighed.

"He's seeing someone," he said quietly, and slipped off of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Ace, hugging him tightly. Ace stood here with wide eyes and pushed Luffy back.

"Sanji?" he asked, and Luffy nodded. "That's..." Ace searched for the words, unsure what he felt. "Great," he settled on, and he meant it, smiling at Luffy and pulling him back for a hug.

"They'll be there tonight," Luffy said as he marched Ace to the kitchen, grabbing whatever food he could and putting it on the side. It was a ritual they stuck by when one was upset, devouring the entire food contents of the house they were in.

"I'm a big boy," Ace said, rolling his eyes. Despite himself he grabbed a packet of crisps and shoved a handful in his mouth, ignoring the tightening in his chest. "I'm glad he's moved on, it was about time."

Luffy hummed to himself, grabbing some cocktail sausages.

"Well you, me, and Sabo are pre-drinking here," he announced, and Ace knew he evening would go smoothly with his brothers there to take care of him.

And that was how Ace found himself in a cheap but decent club, drink in each hand as he tried to find the rest of their group. He thought he saw a few girls he recognised, but they were a linked chain, steamrolling towards the bathroom as they pushed past drunk dancers, wandering hands receiving biting looks. Ace smiled at their actions, downed one of his drinks and set the plastic cup on the bar, heading to the last place he remembered the group being.

It just so happened that his route passed by the men's loos, and, of course, Sanji was just coming out, looking around with narrowed eyes. It was too late for Ace to merge into the crowd and hide, so he smiled tightly, raising a hand as Sanji's eyes locked on him.

"Oh," he said, or at least that was what Ace thought. Sanji had said it too quietly to be heard over the music. "Hi," he said, and this time Ace knew that was the right word.

"How are you?" Ace called, stepping closer. Sanji leaned in automatically, and Ace realised how much he'd missed him. Not the kissing or the sex or even the intimacy, just he'd missed Sanji a lot. He'd been there for Ace for years, and Ace didn't want to not have Sanji as a friend anymore.

"Good, Sanji said, and he smiled, as if he shared Ace's thoughts exactly. Maybe he did. They were almost always on the same page, which was why it had made sense for them to walk the path they had.

"I missed you," Ace said, and he nudged Sanji. "Can we be friends again?"

Sanji nodded, about to reply, when someone looped an arm around him, saying something that made Sanji flush (Ace knew it had to be filthy, and his stomach rolled in a way that had nothing to do with the vast amount of alcohol he'd had to drink). The man, Zoro, Ace noticed, so he had been right about that one, seemed to suddenly notice him, and he straightened, emotions falling off of his face as if someone had flicked a switch.

Ace managed a smile before he downed his drink, nodding to the bar.

"See you around!" he shouted, and knocked into someone on his way to the bar. A line of shots and two more drinks did nothing to lessen the ache in his chest, and Ace turned to the people in the club, hazily trying to locate his friends.

His eyes set upon something else entirely. The man was standing off to the edge of the crowds, and Ace thought he could have been one of the creepy men who waited to pick people up if not for the way he kept scanning the crowd and frowning, looking for his group just as Ace was.

It really didn't take much to go over and talk to the lost man, and it took even less to climb into a taxi with him. With the bolster of alcohol, it was easy, fun, exciting, to kiss him, and Ace found himself enjoying his night very much.

The man was nothing like Sanji, in both appearance and mannerisms. He was a little rough, and Ace found himself clawing the mattress on the edge of climax, laughing when he came. The man was fun, new, something without strings, and Ace delighted in the way he groaned, throwing his head back as his hand gripped Ace tightly. They were losing themselves in each other, and Ace was thoroughly enjoying it.

The morning after wasn't so enjoyable. Ace spent ten minutes throwing up in the toilet while his mystery conquest padded around outside, fetching water and paracetamol for his head. They sat on Ace's sofa a while later, both looking worse for wear, and finally introduced themselves before going for round 2.

Law left in the evening, and while they had exchanged numbers they'd both agreed that the sex was a one time thing. It had been fun, but Law didn't want anything, and what Ace wanted couldn't be found with Law. Still, despite the unconventional way, Ace had made a new friend.

Maybe it was the post orgasmic bliss (Ace had been wanking on his own for a long time, he swore actually shagging someone had put him up in the clouds), but Ace felt he was doing the right thing as he opened a new message on his phone. He selected Sanji's name and smiled to himself as he wrote the message.

 _So would it still be too weird if I came into your restaurant? I'm not a shabby cook, but nothing can compare to your culinary excellence._

He hovered over the x button, wondering if it was too weird to add a kiss, but he always added a kiss when texting his friends. It would be weird not to, if anything, so he added the x, pressed send and threw his phone onto the floor where he couldn't reach it.

It vibrated almost instantly, and Ace slid onto the floor, stomach a bundle of nerves. What if Sanji said no? What if his text had been too flirty? What if-

Ace looked at the his phone, relief flooding him.

 _I'm on tomorrow morning, if you're not here I'll send angry waiters to fetch you :p x_

Ace smiled, grabbed a drink and some snacks, then tucked himself into bed and slept off the rest of his hangover. He felt good, even striking up a text conversation briefly with Sanji, and he shot a message to Marco, asking if they could meet somewhere this weekend. The reply was slow, but Marco apologised and sent a picture along with it, just of a pile of case folders he had to go through, but it was the lone text from Marco that put a smile on Ace's face, and he finally knew for sure that he would be okay without Sanji.

.

"Yeah so it turns out, Luffy had been pissing them off, and they tried to get revenge or something, but they didn't realise exactly who Luffy was-" Sanji broke off, and Ace laughed into his eggs, shaking his head. "I really tried not to get involved, but then someone comes around here threatening to blow the place, and well. They didn't blow it up, but I had to teach them a lesson. And then Luffy joined in."

Sanji waved around them, finishing up his tale explaining the reason for the restaurant's new interior look with a wry smile. Ace and Sabo had thought Luffy had been quiet lately, clearly he'd been avoiding them so as not to get a telling off.

"It looks good," Ace said, sipping his coffee and lounging back in his chair. Sanji sat opposite him, and he smiled back, popping out some nicotine gum and chewing it, as was his habit when inside the restaurant.

"You look good too," Ace said, and he couldn't help himself. He'd always been cheeky with Sanji, he didn't see the sense in stopping now.

"The new boyfriend treating you well?" he asked with a smirk, and Sanji cleared his throat, shifting in his chair.

"Zoro, right? I don't think I've met him properly, the first time was probably when you first got that knife." Sanji nodded stiffly, and Ace was about to say something when he took a deep breath.

"We never did anything when you and I were together," he said quickly, and Ace's eyebrows rose a little in realisation. He hadn't meant to be accusing, and besides, if he was, he'd be a hypocrite, and he poked the back of Sanji's hand.

"I know you," he said, rolling his eyes dramatically. "You wouldn't have cheated, and any thoughts you had... Well it's not like I only thought about you, especially at the end." Ace ducked his head. It was a little shameful to admit, but he needed to be truthful now if he wanted to keep Sanji as a friend. And he really did, he wanted Sanji in his life, not to hold or have, but as a friend.

Sanji's shoulders relaxed, and he spat his gum into a napkin, taking a real cigarette from inside his jacket. It was a rare occasion he smoked in here, and Ace watched him light up and inhale deeply.

"It's not like you to be slow about things," Sanji said with a grin that was positively lecherous. Ace laughed, reaching for an uneaten croissant and grabbing the jam.

"Not when it counts," he retorted, but sobered quickly as he thought of Marco. "I dunno. He's... He could be everything," Ace admitted, and Sanji made a noise of acknowledgement, directing smoke away from their table before he spoke.

"You have amazing instincts," Sanji said, and his gaze was level as Ace snorted. He tore off a bit more of his croissant and shrugged.

"I mean it. You need to listen to yourself more. If you think this guy could be everything you need, why are you waiting?" Sanji took another drag of his cigarette, stubbing it out on his plate and pouring more coffee for them both. "Even if he doesn't end up everything, you know for sure."

Sanji offered him a small smile at that, and Ace nodded. They'd both thought they found everything in each other, and maybe when they were that age they had. Now, thought, they had grown, outgrown each other as lovers, and Ace was grateful he still had Sanji for a friend.

"If you're taken," Sanji said softly, "it might get a bit easier too."

Reaching for his coffee, Ace gave a grim smile.

"It doesn't work like that," he said, and Sanji nodded curtly, as if expecting the answer. They both took a breath, and then the comment, the moment of fond longing, was behind them.

"I think Sabo wants to go out this weekend," Ace said. "How many of you guys are up for it? "

 **.**

The thing with Marco was that Ace knew he wasn't perfect. They'd argued firmly many times, and Ace had once come close to walking out of his house one night, so frustrated was he. He couldn't even remember what they'd argued about now, but Marco hadn't tried to placate him, hadn't tried to convince him. He'd been just as frustrated as Ace, but there was an understanding there. It said neither of them could change the other, but it confirmed that they worked. Rather spectacularly too.

"Hey," Ace said as he picked up the phone, Marco's name flashing over screen. "Where are you? I'm near the town hall."

They'd made plans before Sabo had decided they needed to get drunk, and Ace had been loathed to cancel his plans with Marco. Which meant he was mildly hung over, his stomach was growling at him, and all he wanted was bed (though he'd prefer a bed with Marco in if he could get choosy).

Marco turned out to be a little behind him, as Ace turned, grogginess fading as Marco waved.

"You look terrible," Marco said as Ace shuffled over to him. "Did you have fun last night?"

Ace nodded, rubbing his hands together against the cold. It was cold enough to snow, he thought, if only it would rain. Marco pulled his gloves off of his hands without a second thought, and Ace began to protest.

"We can share," he said. They were the soft leather kind of gloves, the type that probably cost an arm and a leg and only got better with age, and Ace slid them on gratefully. They were warm, and he beamed at Marco.

"It was fun. I forgot how weird it is to be single and in a club." Ace had mentioned his one night stand to Marco, who had heartily congratulated him and demanded they celebrate with a few down the pub. "People keep grinding on me Marco, even when I don't want them to." He pulled a face of horror, and Marco rolled his eyes, slinging an arm around Ace's shoulders. Ace tried not to shiver at the contact, even if there were layers between them, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Normally that's how awkward one nighters begin," Marco said, steering them towards a little hipster cafe, famous for their soups. Ace thought he could put up with the more pretentious clientele for the food.

"I've had enough one night stands, thanks," Ace muttered, and Marco slid his arm away to open the door. Ace's shoulders sank a little, but he moved through the open door and sat at one of the little tables.

"I'm not a one night stand kind of guy," Ace said as he looked at the board. The soups today were full of lentils and marvellous spices, and Ace licked his lips in delight.

"It was just weird. First this girl kept looking at me, and then she was like... contorting around me and trying to grind on my dick." Marco wrinkled his nose, and Ace raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, though she mainly was just rubbing my thigh and I didn't feel the need to redirect her. I managed to escape pretty quickly though."

They moved to the counter to order, and returned with large bowls of soup and thick, buttered bread on a small plate.

"Then there was this guy - I mean he was betting on the right horse with me at least, but he'd either stuffed big time or there was a monster down his trousers." Marco gave a low whistle, but Ace shook his head. "I mean the kind that you can only give a handjob to because anything else lands one of you in hospital."

Marco's look turned sympathetic then, and Ace shrugged.

"But yeah, I'm not looking to pick anyone in a club. Ticked that off my list, and while it was good, I don't need a repeat experience." He dunked some bread in his soup, moaning at the tastes that burst over his tongue. He caught Marco looking at him and smiled.

"Sanji was there too, with Zoro." It hadn't been as painful as Ace had imagined. In fact, Ace might have accidentally stumbled into one of them every now and then to push them closer together. Zoro had been wary the entire night, Sanji jumpy, and there was no need for neither of them to hide their happiness. And, well, it felt good to see Sanji happy.

"I swear I need to go on a double date or something, just to convince Zoro it's all cool between us, and I don't think they were cheating or anything." Ace broke off more bread and wiped away spots of soup that landed on his chin.

"You need to get a date first," Marco said, and just like that, he'd walked into Ace's trap. Not that Ace had realised it until Marco spoke, but it was perfect.

"How about you?" he said, and Marco looked up sharply, the lines on his forehead furrowed.

"I don't-" Marco began, cutting himself off. He picked his spoon off stiffly, eating mechanically.

"Marco?" Ace asked gently, heart plummeting. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe the small looks Marco kept sending were just looks, nothing more. Maybe they were just friends, and Ace had been desperate to see something more.

"It's not a good idea," Marco said, and the tension between them increased. "You should take a proper date, not just pretend. It's not... not fair on anyone."

Marco looked so miserable, and Ace swiped the last of his bread around the dregs of his soup, shaking his head.

"No, no," he said, smiling. "I mean... I wouldn't want you going as a friend. And it wouldn't just be that. I mean I'd want it to be more than that."

He was doing a terrible job, Ace thought, and he stopped himself, ignoring the odd look Marco shot him.

"What exactly are you asking?" Marco said, and Ace shrugged, nodded, then sighed.

"I really like you. I've always really liked you, even when I was with Sanji. You're a great friend, and you give amazing advice. I don't know where I'd be without you." Ace gave a strangled sort of laugh, and decided to just go with it.

"I wanted to do something after I left Sanji, but I didn't want it to just be a one night thing. I know now who I am, what I want, and I..." Ace glanced at Marco. "I really like you."

Marco's expression was blank. For a moment, Ace thought he'd just have to leave, full of shame and regret, and then Marco gave him the most beautiful look, eyes warm and smile wide.

"I've always liked you," he started, and Ace nodded. "I just thought it would be one of those things that vanished over time, but I think time only made me want you more." Marco paused, a stricken look crossing his face, as if he feared he'd said the wrong thing.

"That's the way it's gone for me," Ace said with a grin, and the stricken look faded, replaced with a considering one.

"We've been dating for months now," Marco declared, and Ace's eyebrows shot up. "Think about it, and you'll agree," Marco said, all puffed up and full of himself.

But he was right, when Ace thought about it. Not a day passed without at least a handful of texts or a phone call, and they met at least once every fortnight (often much more). Marco was the one he told everything to, and Marco told him everything too, from how upset he was from losing a case he thought he'd win to the nonchalant way he declared his love life barren, shooting Ace a look over his drink.

"Fuck," Ace said, sitting back with a laugh. "We have, for at least six months!" It crossed over with his relationship with Sanji, so it would never be an official relationship start, but Ace couldn't deny that they had been doing this for months, and he doubted their pattern would change that much after they decided to name their relationship.

"So," Ace said, reaching for his coat and slipping Marco's gloves on. "If we're been together that long, it doesn't make me too easy to hint I want to come back to yours for coffee?"

Marco's laughter echoed around the soup restaurant, turning heads as they left, and he pulled Ace close to his side, kissing his cheek.

"Oh the things I'll do to you," he said huskily, and Ace knew then that whatever he'd imagined, whatever he'd dreamt of, it is just a ripple in the ocean that was Marco.

They hardly waited until they were inside Marco's house before Ace was wrapped up in Marco, clawing at clothes and kissing him. He'd never felt this excited, elated, nervous, with anyone before, and he was shuddering by the time Marco laid him back and spread him open. It was nothing like the slightly frantic sex he'd had with Law, and it was different to anything he'd done with Sanji. Marco was attentive, kissing Ace all over, finding the parts that made him groan and skimming fingers over him. Ace felt exposed in ways he never had before and he came with his hands clenched tightly in Marco's hair, ankles looked around his shoulders.

"Marco," Ace whispered later, arching off the bed. Marco groaned above him as Ace took his cock in his hand, and Marco was everything Ace wanted, had dreamt of, and more.

The moon was high in the sky when they finally paused, sweaty and panting for breath. Marco's hand caught Ace's, and he brought Ace's hand to his lips, kissing gently.

"You're the kind of man I could fall in love with," Marco said, and Ace shifted onto his side, curling against Marco. Their hands settled between them, and Ace kissed the skin below Marco's collarbone.

"I think I'm already more than a bit in love with you," he said quickly, and Marco, mercifully, said nothing, only pulled Ace a little closer, radiating warmth and security like Ace had never known before. He was happy, truthfully happy, and Ace had no regrets.

 **.**

On a handful of days, Ace would wake up and frown, wondering where Sanji was. He'd blink, recognise either his or Marco's bedroom, and remember that Ace-and-Sanji were long over, and he'd smile, knowing it was now Ace-and-Marco. Often, these days would be full of Ace wrapping himself around Marco, soaking in his presence as if he was afraid Marco would vanish, and perhaps he was. They'd been together (officially) for over half a year (unofficially they'd passed their anniversary, and if they'd celebrated, they joked that that was when they'd met), and they'd had a few conversations about Ace moving into Marco's house. For now, he had a key and spent most of his time there anyway, but Ace wasn't quite ready to part with his own space just yet.

The first meeting between Marco and Sanji had been... odd was probably the right word. And accidental. Marco had been on a business meal, and his companion, a man who liked to be seen doing certain things, had demanded to thank the chef for his fine meal. Marco told him later that he and Sanji had been staring at each other in equal hidden horror and embarrassment, and when Marco had excused himself to head to the toilet, he'd asked someone to pass a message to the chef.

"He came out himself," Marco had said, and Ace rolled his eyes, Sanji had probably expected trouble, instead Marco had apologised for his colleague's booming, over exaggerated compliments, and Sanji had grinned back, shaking his hand and thanking him.

"He doesn't care for compliments," Ace added in, knowing they made Sanji uncomfortable. "Unless they're from very attractive women of course. He has a ridiculous weakness for women, though strangely no interest. To be fair, if he ever even kissed a woman he'd probably just combust, so it's for the best really."

It turned out that Marco hadn't known it was Ace's Sanji until Ace had mentioned it, at the beginning of Marco's retelling of the day's events.

"Huh," he'd said, and Ace had kissed him gently. "I don't know why you left him, when he can cook like that," Marco had continued, and Ace had laughed, any awkwardness lost as he'd continued his story. Marco had then made a pointed comment that maybe he should steal Sanji away from Zoro, and then they'd fallen back on the sofa and well. Ace had had a rather lovely evening.

Their first proper meeting then, had been purposeful. The group was meeting at a cocktail bar owned by someone someone else knew, and Ace had brought Marco with him, hiding his fear with a grin. He wasn't ashamed of Marco, not by any stretch of the imagination, but he knew a few of his friends would be a bit put off by the age difference. So Ace had settled that with a grin, a glare, and then a sip of his ridiculously lurid coloured drink. No one said anything, and he began introductions.

"Ah," Sanji said when he arrived. "Hi."

Their friends turned a blind eye, and Ace smiled, introducing Marco. Nerves bubbled under his skin, but Sanji just nodded simply, making a face ace knew to be his 'you look familiar but I can't remember', and Marco reminded him.

"I didn't know you were Ace's friend then, or I would have said something," Marco said politely, and Ace slid his arm around Marco's waist.

Sanji took a steadying breath, smiling at Ace. Ace could see the residual pain there, at seeing Ace love someone else, but it was only brief. Ace didn't blame him, he'd felt exactly the same when he'd seen Zoro and Sanji the first time.

"You'll have to come in for breakfast," Sanji said, nodding. "Technically the restaurant doesn't open for breakfast, but I always bend that rule for friends."

He smiled, and Ace felt Marco lean against him.

"Especially when they've found someone who makes them happy." For a moment, there was nothing but the buzz of the people around them, and then Zoro was heading over with two drinks, and Sanji left them with a smile

Later that night, as Marco shuffled in bed and let out a snore, Ace thought he might just be the luckiest person on the planet. Marco was everything he wanted and needed, and while Ace had no idea what the future would bring, that was to worry about later. Marco snored again, fast asleep, and Ace kissed his brow, closing his eyes.

Snoring aside, what he had with Marco was perfect, and their relationship was something Ace wasn't about to let slide slowly away. He loved Marco, the kind of love that would see them through when they were old and could barely see or move anymore. Ace felt this could be a lifetime deal, and he drifted to sleep smiling.

 **.**

Feedback, especially comments and concrit, is always welcomed. Thank you for reading!


End file.
